The Dragon Scrolls V: Skyrim Ball
The Dragon Scrolls V: Skyrim Ball is a Story of the events of Skyrim but with Dragonball Characters. Created by Kuzey457, and t he Skyrim Part thank Bethesda Softworks who made it Plot In Tamriel, a Civil war beetween the Stormcloaks and the Imperials is going on. The Stormcloaks are Rebels to the Empire Imperials because the Imperials kiss up to the Aldmeri Dominion High Elves, though the Imperials are the Empires Main and always have been forces from King Uriel Septim and before that generations. What Side are you on? But meanwhile, Dragons have returned to Skyrim! It is the Dragon Saiyans Job to use the Voice to destroy the Saiyan God of Destruction, Black Smoke Shenron (Or BSS), the World Eater, along with tons of other Stray Shadow dragons that have also been revived by BSS. The game takes place in Medival Times, when people wore armor and fought with swords. In the Game you can collect armor and gold to buy stuff and Smith for weapons and hunt, even use magic like Firebolt. But this is got Dragonball, so nothing but Gold and some armor matter. The enemys are now much more powerful. Saiyanborn Legend The Saiyanborn, is a Legendary Transformation, of which the Saiyaborn becomes (and is) The Ultimate Dragon Slayer. He is got immensiful Power and is master of the Voice. KA ME HA!!!!!! The Dragon Scrolls The Seven Dragon Scrolls are scattered around Tamriel with one in Skyrim. If one collects the ancient Dragon Scroll and opens it, Shenron will come forth and grant one wish. Once he grants it it will dissapear and reappear somewhere else for you to find. THERE IS NO DRAGON RADAR!!!!!! The Shadow Dragons The Shadow Dragons are held in 7 certain Dangorous Ancient Nordic Ruins and the like the final bosses. They replace Skyrims Dragon Priests. They are the most powerful boss characters in the game. Guilds There are guilds you must destroy too complete the story. They are: Dark Friezahood The Dark Friezahood (Once Dark Brotherhood) is a group of assassins that are paid to assassinate people. The leader is Frieza at the Dark Friezahood Santuary as the boss. College of Winterhold The name has not changed in this. Cell leads the College of Winterhold at Winterhold is a Magic School that teaches magic. Cell is the boss and you must take him down and rescue the original Leader, Savos Aren. Buusworn This was not a original playable faction. Super Buu leads the Buusworn (Once the Forsworn) and is deadly. They go thorugh the woods and live in the woods and are rebels against the Empire. The Saiyanborn must take them down along with their leader, Super Buu. Theives Guild The Thieves Guild is led by'' Baby'' and their job is too steal things, not kill. The Saiyanborn must take these down in Riften along with the boss Baby. Lands, Places and Races in Skyrim Tamriel is made of provinces. They are (And the races that hail from the province is) are:: *Cyrodill (Imperials, in this case, "Humans") *Morrowind (Dark Elves) *High Rock (Bretons and Orcs) *Hammerfell (Redguards) *Black Marsh (Argonians, in this case, "Namekians") *Elswyer (Khajiit) *Skyrim (Nords, In this case, "Saiyans") There is really only one land in the Story and that is in Skyrim where the war is taking place. The Main Citys are: *Solitude (Capital of Skyrim, Imperial Main City with General Tullius (Now General Krillin) *Falkreath *Whiterun *Windhelm (Stormcloak Main City and headquarters with head and leader UIfric Stormcloak) *Riften (Home to Thieves Guild) *Winterhold (Once Skyrim Capitial, until most of it fell in the sea 80 years ago) *Dawnstar *Markarth These are the Main Quest Points: *Bleak Falls Barrow (Dragur Burial Crypt) *Whiterun *Riverwood (Small town in Whtierun Hold) *Windhelm (One quest) *Riften (One quest) *Winterhold (Famous College of Winterhold) *Mzulft (Dwarven Ruin) *Alftand (Dwarven Ruin, Location of Dragon Scroll) *Skudafn (Nordic Ruin, Dragur Burial Crypt) *Sovngarde (Place where Good people go when they die in the Elder Scrolls Universe *Throat of the World (Highest Mountain in Skyrim) There are many more, go to Elder Scrolls Wikia to find out more. Dragonball Characters There are Dragonball characters in the story now. Race Changes Nords are now Saiyans, tough hardy men who love battle. Argonians are now Namekians, people who love water and are peaceful. Imperials are now Humans (They are anyway!). They are the primary race and think they are better than everybody else. Main Quest (Now) The Game Skyrim has a Main Quest, but this is now modified in this. The Characters are now: *Dragonborn, changed to "Saiyanborn". *Esbern changed to "Master Roshi" *Delphine changed to "Bulma" *Gohan is a supporting character. *Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta are all supporting characters. *Krillin changed to "General Tullius". *Chi Chi is who the Saiyanborn marries later in the Story. SPOILERS. Main Quests (See Elder Scrolls Wiki, I don't remember them!) Changes The Elder Scrolls have changed to Dragon Scrolls, Which summons a Eternal Good Dragon to grant 1 wish. Some characters have been replaced by Dragonball characters that look like them. It has the 3 main Dragonball Races, plus the other regular Skyrim Races in citys and regular townfolk. Frieza is the Leader of the Dark Friezahood. The Dark Brotherhood is renamed the Dark Friezahood and is lead by him. Super Buu is leader of the Buusworn. The Forsworn are renamed the Buusworn and are lead by him. Cell leads the College of Winterhold Magic school as Archmage. Cell owns the College of Winterhold Magic school and replaces old Archmage Aren. Other For More info, Please go to Elder Scrolls Wiki. The Story is here, Dragon Scrolls V: Skyrim Ball (Story). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Story created by Kuzey457 Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Awesome pages Category:Saiyans